Ton monde vu du ciel
by Red-L-Tea-Kink
Summary: Ils possédaient tous les trésors du monde : la vie, l'insouciance, la liberté... Mais surtout, ils avaient des ailes. Ils volaient.


Ton monde vu du ciel

Disclaimer : E. Oda

Notes : Me revoilà enfin. Et oui, pour l'instant mes OS sont rares… Je vais essayer de prendre un rythme plus régulier, et d'écrire plus !

Merci à Réglymonade, ma chère beta toujours en retard que j'adore !

Je vous laisse le soin de découvrir tous les sous-entendus que j'ai placé ici, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'être vraiment pervers jusqu'à l'os pour voir toutes les allusions.

Un très joyeux Noël à tous ! Je suis un peu en avance, mais je pars en vacances pour les fêtes. J'ai quand même tenu à poster mon OS avant.

Bonne lecture !

… … … … … … …

Le jeune homme était accoudé à la rambarde, regardant avec délice le ciel sombre de décembre, comme absorbé par la Lune. Il était heureux. Les flocons légers tombaient lentement sur son visage, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter sa contemplation.  
Le pirate aimait ces moments de solitude. Il avait du temps pour penser, pour rêver. Parfois, il s'imaginait les aventures de son petit frère. Le plus souvent, il se remémorait ses meilleurs souvenirs. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.  
Ace ne songeait à rien, il se contentait d'observer, d'attendre que le temps passe. Il ressentait une faible brûlure à l'estomac, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Une sorte d'appréhension.  
« -Si c'est pour les étoiles filantes, tu t'es trompé de saison, yoi. »  
Ace sursauta. Son frère lui avait fait un peu peur. Il se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur.  
« -Salut, Marco… »  
Le blond s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule musclée du plus jeune.  
« -Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?  
-Juste de l'ennui, répondit-il en riant.  
-Ah, j'aime mieux ça. »  
Le brun prit un air interrogatif.  
« -Hein ? Pourquoi ? »  
Marco lui sourit.  
« -J'avais peur pour le frigo. »  
Ace frappa gentiment son ainé, en maugréant quelques « n'importe quoi ! », sans pouvoir arracher quelques regrets à l'autre commandant, qui souriait toujours.  
« -Bon, fit celui-ci en agrippant l'avant-bras de son ami, ça suffit. Tu devrais aller dormir. »  
Le jeune homme recula, sans pour autant ôter son bras de la main du blond.  
« -Quoi ? C'est trop tard pour moi ?  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… On aura une grosse journée demain, il faut être en forme.  
-Ah ? »  
Marco rigola légèrement, et lâcha enfin son petit frère.  
« -Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà oublié ! C'est Noël demain, yoi. »  
Ace ne cacha pas sa surprise devant l'annonce.  
« -Sérieusement ?!  
-Oui. »  
Il considéra la réponse positive que le phénix venait de lui donner un instant.  
« -Mais… Mais ! Je n'ai fait aucun cadeau moi !  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Père a prévu une escale dans une île commerciale demain, pour les derniers achats. »  
Il soupira, soulagé. Puis, une idée lui vint.  
« -Marco, tu va m'offrir quoi, toi ?  
-C'est une surprise, yoi ! »  
Le brun étouffa un petit rire. Il était content que son frère ait pensé à lui.  
« -Merci alors ! »  
Puis, il se tourna vers l'étendue nocturne qui se brisait sur l'océan, loin de là.  
Le plus vieux vint se mettre à côté de lui, s'accouda à la barre de bois et se mit à regarder attentivement son beau visage. Ils restèrent comme cela un instant.  
« -Il y a un problème ? Interrogea Ace, qui venait de remarquer l'attention que lui portait son compagnon.  
-Aucun. Je regardais les étoiles dans tes yeux. C'est marrant, on dirait qu'elles sont en train de tomber dans tes pupilles. »  
L'interpellé ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à ce compliment poétique. Il détourna le regard, et se pencha vers l'eau.  
Marco posa sa tête sur sa paume, souriant.  
« -Ace… Tu aimes les étoiles ?  
-Oui, bafouilla celui-ci. Je trouve ça très joli.  
-Tu voudrais aller les voir d'un peu plus près ? »  
Le jeune se releva d'un bond.  
« -J'aimerais beaucoup.  
-Ferme ta chemise, et on y va. »  
Il resta un moment interdit. Il allait, pour la première fois de sa vie, voler. Puis, la réalité le rattrapa et il s'empressa d'attacher les boutons maladroitement, si bien qu'il n'arriva pas à en mettre un seul dans la fente correspondante.  
« -Je… N'y arrive pas, fit-il avec une moue désespérée.  
-Attends, je vais t'aider… »  
L'autre commandant s'approcha, et posa ses grandes mains sur celles du malhabile, qui se dépêcha de les retirer, gêné. En quelques gestes confiants, il accrocha chaque bouton.  
« -T'es fort. »  
Marco lui offrit un sourire fade, celui qui faisait hurler de joie toutes les infirmières de Barbe Blanche. Puis, sans dire un mot, il s'éloigna à reculons. Arrivé à une distance qu'il jugeait convenable, il laissa le feu bleuté dévorer son corps. Il renversa la tête en arrière, qui fût vite aspirée par les voluptés aux couleurs de la mer pour laisser place au visage de l'oiseau légendaire.  
Ace admirait la beauté de l'événement, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Le Tori Tori No Mi du Phénix était selon lui le fruit offrant les plus beaux pouvoirs. C'était sublime. Il s'avança vers le volatile sacré. Il avait envie de le toucher.  
Près de lui, il pouvait sentir la chaleur que dégageait son frère. Il fit encore un pas, et posa doucement sa tête contre le ventre de Marco. Il fût surpris de la douceur et la tiédeur du plumage. Il s'enfonça encore plus, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps inconnu. Il sentait les flammes tendres lui passer entre les doigts, il discernait la peau satinée sous le flot ardent. C'était magique, comme dans un rêve. Son cœur s'accéléra, bercé par les mouvements de respiration du phénix. Les paupières du brun se fermèrent.  
Son ainé l'observait, satisfait de cette seule vision. Il se sentait étrangement bien en sa compagnie. Affectueusement, il déposa son bec dans les cheveux noirs d'Ace.  
Ce lien si fort qui les unissait allait-il se détruire un jour ? Sûrement. Ils étaient des pirates, ils risquaient leur vie à chaque seconde. L'un d'eux pouvait mourir, laisser l'autre seul. Mais étais-ce vraiment de leur faute ? Cette liberté, ils l'avaient choisie. Et jamais ils ne regretteraient ce choix, non, ils aimaient cette liberté.  
Le seul crime qu'ils avaient commis, c'était d'avoir brisé leurs chaines. C'était de vouloir vivre.  
L'unique question était donc : pourquoi les traquaient-on ?  
Le monde s'était couvert d'un masque de soi-disant justice. Qui étaient les coupables, au final ?  
Marco secoua la tête, chassant toutes ses pensées de son esprit.  
L'autre ouvrit les yeux, et les plongea dans ceux de son ami. Ils se regardèrent une minute, tous les deux entrainés dans un autre monde. C'était comme si rien n'existait, rien à part cette étincelle qui tenait les deux hommes éveillés dans une parfaite illusion. Ils se perdaient dans le noir puissant des pupilles de l'autre, qui semblaient être le reflet de tous les sentiments qu'ils se portaient.  
Un tambour dans la poitrine.  
Était-ce la première fois ? Était-ce la dernière fois ?  
Peu importait.  
Ils s'aimaient.

[…]

_« Je touche le ciel,  
Ma tête perce le firmament,  
J'érafle le ventre des étoiles,  
Je brille comme elles,  
Je connais la joie céleste,  
Je danse comme les constellations. »_  
Ace sentait le vent balayer son visage. Il avait froid, et pourtant, c'était si agréable.  
Il resserra un peu plus son emprise autour du cou de Marco. Il n'avait plus peur de tomber dans le vide, mais il voulait sentir cette présence sous le poids de sa force. Cette présence qui lui rappelait qu'il n'imaginait rien, qu'il était dans la réalité, la plus belle des réalités.  
Nouveau virage.  
Encore une fois, d'incroyables frissons de bonheur secouèrent son corps.  
Jamais il n'avait ressentit de telles sensations. Il avait l'impression de monter au paradis à chaque battement d'ailes du Phénix.  
Ils slalomaient entre la neige. Elle avait l'air si faible face à eux.  
Ace enfouit sa tête dans le feu de l'oiseau. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans, et il en venait même à se demander comment il avait pu trouver les choses douces et agréables avant. Cela lui paraissait impossible.  
Marco fit un mouvement plus puissant que les autres, et s'envola un peu plus haut, avant de se cambrer complètement, et de se laisser tomber.  
Il piquait vers l'eau, conscient de la peur qu'il infligeait à son protégé. Il sentit les bras musclés s'accrocher intensément à lui, et esquissa un sourire satisfait au coin de son bec. L'océan se rapprochait à une vitesse hallucinante.  
Ace cria, libérant ses poumons des émotions qui lui tordaient l'estomac. Il ne distinguait plus rien, tout allait trop vite, et la seule chose qui le rattachait à la vie était son frère.  
Le Phénix, proche de la surface maritime, pris un tournant serré, et se redressa. Il volait bas désormais.  
Le jeune homme retrouvait ses esprits difficilement. Il avait le souffle coupé, tout ce qu'il venait de vivre était incroyable. C'était comme dans un conte pour enfant, à la seule différence que c'était bien meilleur. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.  
Il rapprocha son visage de celui de l'oiseau.  
« -On remettra ça, Marco, lui avait-il soufflé. Promets-le moi.  
-Je te le promets. »

[…]

L'homme s'assit contre la pierre si bien polie, levant les yeux au ciel. Il soupira, et ferma les paupières. Rassemblant ses souvenirs, il se rappela les étoiles d'hiver, la Lune pâle et la neige.  
Ace arriva, et se plaça sans un mot aux côtés de son ami.  
Ils restèrent comme cela un moment, écoutant les vagues et les oiseaux, se contentant de leur seule présence.  
Marco aimait passer du temps avec son frère. Souvent, ils se racontaient leurs meilleurs souvenirs, du temps où ils étaient encore les deux commandants les plus puissants du célèbre équipage de Barbe Blanche.  
Le blond se tourna son ami. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours les mêmes cheveux sombres, le regard empli de fougue et les jolies tâches de rousseur sur ses joues.  
« -Dis, Ace, tu te rappelles de cette nuit, un peu avant Noël, yoi ? On volait. »  
L'interpellé lui accorda un grand sourire, hochant vivement la tête.  
« -Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je oublier ça ? C'était génial ! »  
Les lèvres de Marco s'étirèrent légèrement. Il était satisfait de cette réponse. Et pourtant…  
« -Je suis désolé, Ace. »  
Le plus jeune rentra la tête dans les genoux, l'air triste.  
« -C'est pas de ta faute, répondit-il faiblement.  
-Si… J'aurais dû… »  
Le phénix s'arrêta quelques secondes.  
« -J'aurais dû t'emmener voler encore… »  
Une larme coula.  
Marco se releva, puis regarda l'endroit où Ace était quelques secondes plus tôt. Il n'y avait rien.  
Il s'approcha de la tombe, et passa son doigt sur l'inscription.  
_Portgas D. Ace_  
« -Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. »

... … … … … … …

Un petite review, pour mon cadeau de Noël ?


End file.
